


Sex With a Shot of Jack

by xSoliloquy



Series: Bar 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bartender!Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cas's Cat is Satan, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dean POV, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Finger Fucking, M/M, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sex on a Bar, Top Cas, a bit fluffy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSoliloquy/pseuds/xSoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Bars Are Not Usually Quite This Filthy</i></p><p>Dean, picking Cas up from work one evening, freaks out when he thinks Cas is about to break off their not-relationship. He sets out to distract his non-boyfriend, before being thoroughly distracted himself.</p><p>PWP with a small sprinkle of plot, Dean's a total bottom, Cas loves talking filthy to him, and Cas's cat is still a goddamn dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex With a Shot of Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a sequel to _Bars Are Not Usually Quite This Filthy_ , they both contain so little plot you don't have to read the first to get the second, this is really just about the porn. With a side serving of devil-cat and feels.

 

Cas's cat hated Dean. Which was fine because Dean hated the little fucker right back. The cat went out of his way to torment him whenever he went to Cas's place, clawing him and ripping holes into his jeans, leaving hair all over _everything_ Dean owned. He'd thought to himself that the cat was Satan long before Cas had told him that its name was Lucifer. And that was just too goddamn perfect.

It was because of that annoying, hateful little shit that Dean very rarely bothered to go to Cas's apartment. Usually the two met up at Dean's, or one of their jobs. Cas was still working at the same bar they'd met each other at a year ago, and Dean worked a shitty job with shitty pay as a member of a road construction crew for the state. He seemed to be forever picking pieces of dried concrete from beneath his fingernails, but for some reason his prim and proper boyfriend didn't mind that he was lower class.

And Dean really shouldn't call him his boyfriend, they weren't. They were just two dudes who hung out a lot and had sex with each other. Constantly. In a lot of interesting places.

Tonight Dean was headed over to the bar to pick Cas up from work, because the man's shitty ass Cadillac had broken down last week. Dean could probably fix it no problem, but he hadn't gotten around to it yet because he kinda liked having the responsibility of carting the other man wherever he needed to go. He wanted something more stable with Cas, it was the other that was dragging his heels about it. Didn't want anything to distract him from getting his coveted Master's in Psychology.

Dean didn't really see the problem, they already acted like they were a couple. They didn't date other people (or have random sex with them), spent most of their free time together, went on not-dates to restaurants, had met each other's families. Hell, Cas even occasionally dropped lunch off for Dean at work or asked Dean to go by and feed Sata – Lucifer – whenever he would be running late.

They were totally dating. They just kinda weren't, too.

It was a sore subject.

When Dean arrived at the bar it was well past closing, the sign was flipped on the door and the front door light was turned off. He parked the Impala around the side, at the employee entrance and tapped on the door to alert Cas he was there. A moment went by before Cas pushed the door open and allowed Dean to step inside.

“Hey, babe.” Dean greeted as he entered the bar and the other man closed and locked the door behind him. “You about finished up here?”

“Not yet, I still have to go over the shipment list for tomorrow and count down the register.” Cas answered as he stepped forward into the circle of Dean's arms, kissing him in greeting. “Why don't you have a seat at the bar, I'll get you a drink and we can leave when I'm finished?”

“Make that a shot of whiskey and you're on. It's been a shitty day.”

Dean stepped over to the bar and seated himself as Cas nodded and pulled down the bottle of Jack Daniels without asking, knowing Dean's tastes well enough by now that there wasn't a point. He poured a double shot and slid it over to the other man, then turned toward the end of the bar where a few notebooks and a clipboard rested. “Did Roman show up today?”

Roman was Dean's boss, a real piece of shit who only showed up on job sites to torment the crew and dock their pay for any excuse. Fortunately he only turned up once every couple weeks, but he did a fair amount of damage each time. Dean threw back his shot in one and replied, “Yeah. Put Vic on suspension because the steamroller wasn't spotless, right after he'd been using the damn thing. Roman's a son of a bitch – Vic needs every dime of his pay to take care of his little girl. This'll be hard on him.”

Cas made a noise of sympathy as his pen flew over the paper on the clipboard. Vic was Dean's best friend and Cas knew he was a good guy, but life seemed determined to shit all over the man and Dean was always burdened with the need to help, though often there was nothing he could do.

“Roman didn't cite you for anything, did he?” Cas questioned in his smooth, gravel voice that was starting to sound even more appealing now that Dean had whiskey burning away his troubles. “Your landlord will have a conniption if you get any further back on rent.”

“Yeah, _that_ guy's a prick too.” Dean grumbled, toying with his empty shot glass as he let his eyes slowly travel up and down Cas's body. The whiskey was giving him a slight but pleasant buzz in his gut and he was beginning to set aside his troubles for more interesting thoughts. “But nah, Roman didn't get shit on me today.”

“Good.” Cas replied, glancing up briefly to meet Dean's eyes. Their gazes caught and held, a thing that happened all the time to Sam's constant frustration. His brother rarely hung out with the two any more because he said all they ever did was stare at each other. Dean didn't see the problem.

Cas's eyes were shining as he gazed at him, something in them making Dean think that he had something he wanted to say but hadn't figured out the best way to go about doing so. There was hesitation, and that was weird because in all of the time he'd known the man Cas had never been anything but confident and self-assured. It was one of the reasons Dean loved the guy so much.

But this, this holding back and the unsure look, it made Dean damn nervous. What if Cas was having second thoughts about their not-relationship? Wanted to cut things off so he could more fully focus on college and his damn stupid cat? Dean didn't like this at all.

Without saying anything, Cas broke the stare and returned to filling out his paper work. Dean frowned, studying him for a few more minutes. He watched as Cas's hand hesitated every so often, his lips drew tight and his stare lingered longer than necessary on certain sections of the work sheet. It made a nervous feeling bloom in Dean's belly and he decided he didn't like this at all and he needed to make Cas stop whatever line of thinking he was currently doing.

So Dean got up from his bar stool, stretched to relieve the kinks in his back and made his way around to the back of the bar. Cas didn't look up as he did so, too involved in his own mind, and it was because of that Dean was able to draw a surprised inhalation out of the other man when he pressed against him, chest-to-back, and started kissing at his neck.

Cas dropped the pen and gripped the edge of the bar as Dean caressed his neck with his lips, letting them drag up to the underside of the other man's jaw where he paused and left an open mouthed kiss, tongue drifting across the skin in an intimate motion. Cas let out a soft groan of appreciation when Dean nipped at the skin, and pressed his body more firmly against Cas's so that he could grind his already rock hard dick against Cas's ass.

Hands sliding underneath Cas's shirt, Dean's fingers run a slow trail up from his navel, to ghost over sensitive nipples that are pebbled, returning to give them both a firm flick of his thumbs. The noise that comes out of Cas's perfect mouth is sinful and makes Dean's cock  _ache_ , makes this entire thing less about distraction and more about needing to fuck this gorgeous man,  _right now._

Of course, Cas has never been one to just lay back and take it. He turns in the circle of Dean's arms, grabs Dean's jaw in one hand and smashes their mouths together in a biting kiss that has Dean forgetting what normal brain functioning is. The darker haired man uses his other hand to unbutton Dean's shirt, shove it off his shoulders to reveal his chest, all without breaking the kiss.

When the two finally do part for air, Dean's lungs are burning and his dick is throbbing. Cas's pupils are blown wide with lust, his mouth is swollen and red. The man leans forward and runs his tongue across Dean's collarbone, biting at the bone in a way that has Dean moaning in pleasure as he fumbles with the button of Cas's fly. He finally gets it and shoves the jeans down over Cas's hips, to pool around his feet along with his boxers.

Cas ceases giving Dean's chest attention to lean back and level a scorching look at the man, tongue running over his bottom lip briefly as if to savor the taste of Dean. He says, voice deep and breathy, “Get on your knees, Dean. Want to feel that hot mouth around my cock.”

Jesus fucking Christ Cas had a filthy mouth when he was turned on, and Dean goddamn loved it. He complied to Cas's order, dropped to the ground and ran the palm of his hand up the other man's swollen cock. Cas's hand dropped to his head, fingers curling around the back as he took himself in hand and pushed his dick against Dean's lips. “Open up for me, baby.”

Dean opened his mouth without hesitation and Cas pushed his dick inside with one smooth thrust, the hot head resting comfortably and familiarly at the back of Dean's throat. Turned on like crazy when Cas got all commanding, Dean let out a moan around the cock in his mouth and started running his tongue along the flesh, sucking as Cas's eyes closed and his head fell back in pleasure. He pulled out of Dean's mouth and snapped his hips forward to shove back in, emitting a long moan as Dean's tongue kept up with his movements.

Dean braced a hand on Cas's hip to help guide him, keeping his throat relaxed as Cas's hips pumped and he fucked Dean's mouth. Trailing his other hand up the inside of Cas's thigh, Dean reached his ball sac and rolled them between his fingers. Another filthy noise from Cas had Dean's hips jerking forward on their own, trying to find friction for his own aching cock.

Bending his head down, eyes half closed and full of desire, Cas leveled a smoldering look down at Dean as he watched him take it all, “You're such a good cock sucker, Dean. So good for me, baby.”

Dean groaned at the words, letting his tongue flatten on the head of Cas's cock and massage, earning another delicious noise from Cas. Fingers tugged at his hair and prompted Dean to pull back, suck on the head of Cas's cock and give it all of his attention. He rubbed his lips against it, tasting Cas's precome and wanting more. Unfortunately, Cas guided Dean's head off of his dick and when he protested the other man chuckled.

“Not this time. Get on the bar, Dean. I'm going to fuck you.”

Dean needed no other words, he quickly shoved out of his own jeans and boxers before he hopped up onto the bar, spreading his legs open for Cas. The man shook his head, hands coming to guide Dean onto all fours with his ass leveled up in the air and Dean whined in pleasure at the thought of Cas fucking him this way.

There was a brief pause and Dean heard the rustle of fabric as Cas removed his shirt, before he climbed up onto the bar behind Dean and a hand closed around his dick, squeezing and shooting pleasure up his spine. Another hand rested on his ass cheek as he felt something deliciously slick and wet circle around his entrance. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Cas flatten his tongue and rub it over his hole, both the sight and the feeling making Dean keen with lust.

Cas was smirking, watching him and licking him open and it was all almost too much at once with the tight hand fisting his cock. Head bowing down, Dean panted as he pushed his ass back and tried to get Cas to give him more, just  _more_ . The tongue went away after a second, Dean protesting with a whine of displeasure until he felt a slick finger prod at his entrance, teasingly, before slipping in.

Hips not sure whether to buck forward into Cas's hand or back onto Cas's finger, Dean's own hands clenched on the edges of the bar and he groaned in pleasure and frustration. A second finger followed after a moment, Dean used to it now and not needing much preparation.

Cas's hand left Dean's cock, arm wrapping around him as the other man pressed his chest to his back, still finger fucking him and drawing wanton noises out of Dean, who was literally aching for Cas to get on with it and fuck him properly. Cas trailed his tongue down Dean's neck as he worked on stretching him, biting down enough to sting when he got to his shoulder, sending pleasure rocketing down Dean's spine.

“Cas, I'm ready – I –come on, babe, _fuck me_.” The last two words were a whine, Dean begging and not a damn bit ashamed. No one on Earth could undo him, make him want to be owned and filled and fucked completely like Cas could.

Giving Dean one more nip, Cas sat back away from Dean and removed his fingers. Dean heard the foil of a packet of lube being handled, a sound he'd missed in his pleasure when it had began, and it was only a few seconds before he felt Cas's cock push against his hole.

As Cas smoothly slid into Dean's body, he leaned forward and captured Dean's arms, pulling the man into a kneeling position and holding his arms above their heads tightly, Dean positioned to lean back into his chest. Then he slammed the rest of the way into Dean's body.

Being fucked like this, taken over and secured, forced to let it go and allow Cas to do what he wanted with him, it was so hot it made Dean want to come on the spot. He managed to hold it back, barely, and started shoving his hips back on to Cas's cock as the man slammed their hips together in a brutal pace that Dean matched.

Moving one hand to hold onto both of Dean's wrists, Cas's free hand trailed down his chest and pinched at his nipple, continued down until it reached his cock and wrapped around the throbbing flesh, pumping in the same brutal pace Cas was fucking him with. And Dean came absolutely undone, shouting out his pleasure, body shuddering and nerves going haywire when Cas bit into his shoulder again and the small sting mingled with the overwhelming pleasure.

Dean wouldn't –  _couldn't_ – let Cas go. Because the way Cas looked at him, kissed him, smiled for him, fucked him and took him apart only to put him back together afterwards? That'd ruined him for anyone else. Dean was Castiel's. The end.

With a final, hard thrust of his hips, Cas came inside of Dean, shoving his cock fully in until he bottomed out to make sure he filled him up. He twisted the wrist that he was pumping Dean's cock with, rubbed Dean's head with his thumb and that combined with the feeling of Cas coming inside him was enough to have Dean shouting Cas's name on his own release, stars blinding his eyes momentarily before he slumped back against the other man.

A couple of silent seconds went by as both of them came down, Dean only held up by Cas's arm at first. When they finally had their bearings, Cas pulled out of Dean and wiped a hand over his brow, releasing him so he could slump down against the bar.

“Dean.” Cas's voice was soft and affectionate as he addressed him. “I'd like you to move in with me.”

_Huh._

 


End file.
